The Security Captain
The Security Captain is the main protagonist of Far Cry New Dawn. Like The Junior Deputy, their gender and appearance are fully customizable. They are a survivor of the holocaust and the Captain of Security for a group of specialists who originated from California led by Thomas Rush. They are also able to interact with many guns, gear, vehicles, etc. that are in the game and is notably a skilled craftsman and rather intelligent since they are capable of creating various contraptions, ranging from throwables and guns to cars and helicopters. Far Cry New Dawn Crawling From The Wreckage The Captain, also known as "Cap", is the captain of security for a group of people, led by Thomas Rush, who rebuilt San Francisco, California (and various other parts of the state) and are dedicated to using their skills in bio-farming, engineering, and other fields to help and rebuild communities and establish settlements across America as they travel the post-apocalyptic United States. They travel by train across the coast with a group of experts in order to complete their mission. On their way to help Carmina Rye, however, their train was destroyed by the Highwaymen. The Captain has to escape with colleagues Garrett Barnes and Thomas Rush while being guided by Carmina. Eventually the Highwaymen catch up to them and Barnes is killed whilst Rush pushes the Captain off a ledge to allow them to escape. Later on, The Captain is found by Carmina and the two make their way back to Hope County. Breakout Upon arrival in Prosperity, the Captain meets with Kim Rye, who reveals that Rush is alive and has been taken captive in the coal mines to the north. Traveling through the post-apocalyptic Hope County, the Captain manages to reach the mines and fights their way through to Rush. The two reunite and escape the Highwaymen, returning to Prosperity. With Rush back, he, the Captain, and Kim set about improving Prosperity by scavenging ethanol from Highwaymen outposts and recruiting specialists, including old faces and new. Under Siege The Captain's attacks on the Highwaymen and the liberation of Thomas Rush attract the attention of the Twins -- Mickey and Lou -- who launch an assault on Prosperity. Several people are killed in the attack and Prosperity takes heavy damage, but the community members manage to fend off the Highwaymen. After the attack, the Captain and Carmina confront the Twins, who have taken several children hostage. The Twins warn the Captain about interfering further with their operations, and leave after releasing the children. As the sun rises and the cleanup begins, Rush and Kim realize that Prosperity isn't big enough to fend off another Highwaymen attack. Rush thinks they should ask the members of New Eden for help, but Kim objects, knowing full well of the cult's reign of terror before the bombs fell. At the insistence of her daughter, she relents, and the Captain sets off to New Eden to ask for help. The Prophecy Upon arrival at the gates of New Eden, the Captain is denied entry by the mysterious masked guardian known as the Judge. Afterwards, the Captain receives a vision of Joseph Seed, who guides them to what used to be Dutch's Island. Through a series of Bliss-induced hallucinations, Joseph explains the history of New Eden and how he believes the Captain may be the savior they had been looking for. Eventually, Joseph's trials lead the Captain to the bunker that had once housed Joseph and the Junior Deputy. The Captain retrieves Joseph's book of sacred writings, all while coming across scraps of journals left over by Joseph and the Deputy, revealing the latter's ultimate fate. The Captain returns to New Eden, presenting the book to the Judge, who allows them to enter the compound. Eden's Fire The Captain meets the new leader of New Eden, Joseph's son Ethan, who is convinced that Joseph is dead and that he is the rightful "shepherd" of New Eden. Ethan wants the Captain to go to the north and bring back proof of Joseph's death, but first, he requests that the Captain help the Chosen relight the Flame of New Eden, a massive beacon built from the ruins of Joseph's Word. With the help of the Chosen, the Captain kills the Highwaymen around the beacon and rekindles the fire, sending up an eternal plume of smoke that can be seen for miles around. Into the Bliss The people of New Eden praise the Captain upon their return, and Ethan instructs them to go north to find proof of Joseph's death. The north (formerly the Whitetail Mountains region) has been heavily irradiated and contaminated with poisonous Bliss, but Ethan gives the Captain a concoction that will help them survive the journey. He tells them that they still need to light signal fires along the way in order to burn away the Bliss, and with that, the Captain begins their journey north. Traveling by boat along the river, the Captain makes his way through a dark and eerie wasteland before finally arriving at Joseph's Sanctuary, built in the remains of the collapsed McKinley Dam. Joseph's Secret The Captain confronts Joseph on top of the dam, who tells them that he had been waiting for a long time for the arrival of someone who would fulfill the prophecy of New Eden. Joseph believes the Captain will pick up where he left off and become the "shepherd" of New Eden. But first, he says he must test the Captain's strength by burning away the sin from their soul. He gives the Captain a sacred fruit, and the Captain takes a bite out of it, falling into a drug-induced nightmare. They face off against a monstrous bear with only a bow and arrow as the dessicated corpses of large humanoid creatures litter the ground around them. At Joseph's urging, the Captain manages to defeat the bear, cleansing their soul and giving them special powers known as Eden's Gift. Impressed, Joseph returns with the Captain to New Eden, where he promises that his people will help fight the Highwaymen. Through the Wringer After upgrading Prosperity to its maximum level, Kim informs the Captain that Rush has gone missing. The Captain then receives a radio message from the Twins, who reveal they are holding Rush and several others hostage at the old fertilizer plant. The Captain hurries to the plant and finds several hostages that have been wired with explosives. The Captain defuses the bombs as the Twins taunt them repeatedly, before finally urging them to come up to the top of the plant where Rush is being held. Entering unarmed, the Captain is silently forced to handcuff themselves. It is possible to comply with their order, or refuse to give in. Either way, Mickey and Lou continue to berate them for thwarting the Highwaymen at every turn. Lou executes Rush with a point-blank shotgun blast to the head, enraging the Captain. Mickey and Lou begins beating them up savagely, but the Captain, fueled by rage and the power of Eden's Gift, breaks free of their restraints and begins savagely beating the Twins before being shot in the chest by Mickey with a shotgun and defenestrated through the plant's window. The Captain manages to survive their wounds thanks to Eden's Gift, and the Twins, impressed by the power they witnessed, leave to confront New Eden about receiving the Gift for themselves. Injured and wracked by grief, the Captain returns to Prosperity with Rush's body, where Rush is buried on a nearby cliff overlooking the southern mountains. A funeral is held for Rush, and the members of Prosperity mourn, with Carmina delivering the eulogy, blaming herself for Rush's death as well as to the many others who had perished on the train. Now That's Entertainment Seeking a way to kill the Twins, the Captain meets with a friendly Highwayman named Irwin Smalls, who offers to help them get close to Mickey and Lou. However, he says the Captain must perform a few favors for him in exchange, the first of which is fighting in a gladiator pit against other Highwaymen. The Captain agrees, and they are led to the pit, where they are given the nickname "Lollipop" by the other Highwaymen. Fighting against dozens of animals and hostile fighters, the Captain manages to survive the pit, much to the enjoyment of Smalls and the spectating Highwaymen. Inside Job Smalls' second task involves assassinating Frank, the warden of the Bullet Farm, a Highwaymen prison camp in the ruins of the Hope County Jail where captured survivors are forced to manufacture ammunition. Disguised as a prisoner and given the nickname Chudwaffle, the Captain infiltrates the Farm. While blending in with the other bullet-making prisoners, the Captain witnesses Mickey and Lou discuss their intent to acquire Eden's Gift from the New Edeners. Afterwards, the Captain assassinates Frank (either silently with a stolen shiv or loudly) and escapes the prison. Smalls reveals that Frank was to be one of the participants in the upcoming Highwayman demolition derby, where the surviving driver would be given an audience with the Twins. Seeing it as an opportunity to assassinate the Twins as well as other high-ranking members of the Highwaymen, the Captain and Smalls set the final stage of their plan into motion. Riding Derby Under Irwin Smalls' recommendation, the Captain enters the demolition derby as Frank's replacement. The Captain participates in the derby as a disguised Highwayman and wins. They are invited to the VIP section of the arena, where Mickey and Lou are having dinner with their lieutenants. They bring in Ethan Seed, who reveals that he struck a deal with the Highwaymen to destroy New Eden in exchange for Eden's Gift. The Twins depart with Ethan, and the Captain assassinates the remaining Highwaymen lieutenants with a gun stashed in a nearby toilet. They manage to escape the arena and are informed by Smalls that the Highwaymen have begun their assault on New Eden. Problem Solver The Captain rushes to New Eden but discovers that it's too late. Dozens of New Edeners and Highwaymen have been killed, and the entire community is on fire. Mickey and Lou confront the Captain for one last fight. After a long and grueling battle, the Captain manages to mortally wound both the Twins. They express regret for having turned out like their father, and Lou succumbs to her wounds first. Mickey, in anguish over the death of her sister, tells the Captain that they remind her of her mother, full of hope and wanting to make the world a better place. She reveals that Ethan has gone to the Sanctuary to confront Joseph. The Captain can either execute Mickey or leave her. Either way, the Captain sets off to the north. Ethan's Soul The Captain finds Ethan and Joseph in a heated argument by the fruit tree. Against his father's wishes, Ethan bites into a piece of fruit and begins transforming into a monster. He runs off, and Joseph says that Ethan's soul is unclean and that the Captain must go after him. The Captain chases Ethan into a nearby cave, where the son of Joseph Seed transforms into a hideous, demonic monster. The Captain fights Ethan and defeats him. Ethan transforms back into his human self and dies in his father's arms. Overcome with grief, Joseph sets fire to the tree and laments to the Captain about the vicious cycle of violence and death that he had perpetuated. With his family dead and his paradise destroyed, Joseph takes the Captain's hand and puts their gun to his chest, begging them to end his life. The Captain can choose to shoot Joseph or leave him alive. Sometime later, the Captain and Carmina share a beer by Rush's grave. Carmina expresses hope for the future, and the Captain looks out at the morning sun shining over the mountains. Appearances *''Far Cry: New Dawn'' Trivia *Like the Junior Deputy, The Security Captain does not talk though it is implied through dialogue with others that The Captain does talk but we as the player do not hear it. *The Captain has the same grunt sounds and other pain and fishing sounds as the Deputy. *Whilst it has been stated that they are part of a group dedicated to bio-farming and engineering it hasn't yet been revealed if they are part of the government. *The Captain is slightly more customizable than the Deputy having the option to choose facial hair. **Some of the facial hair is reused from Joseph (Far Cry 5 appearance) John and Jacob. **During the prologue, the Captain wears a purposefully obscuring outfit in order to "hide" their features, until the player reaches the customization phase, where their appearance can be customized. *Despite being a silent protagonist, the Captain shows significantly more emotion than the Deputy, such as when they become enraged at the murder of Thomas Rush or when they share a tender moment with Carmina Rye at the end of the game. *Gina hints at them being rather young, suggesting they are not old enough to know who blade is. This would put them close to the Twins, Carmina, or Ethans age. References Category:Far Cry New Dawn Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters